


Nothing Nice to Say

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Misuse of Magical Powers, PWP, Rule 63, Sex Magic, sub!Kurogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to be in a world where they're safe and comfortable.</p>
<p>[[kind of sequel to <i>Something New</i>]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Nice to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Wow how did this end up being nine pages long? Let me tell you how much I enjoy Kurogane being tied up as well as magi being used for sex in general. Aww yeah. Have fun kids!

Now, Kurogane may be a lot of things – a killer, hotheaded, more than a little rough around the edges – but she was not an ingrate. She just didn’t understand why Tomoyo felt the need to tinker with her damn arm every time they came through Piffle. The last two times there hadn’t been anything to change or fix and it wasn’t as if Kurogane wasn’t going to mention if the thing got damaged. She wasn’t stupid and very much enjoyed having two arms, artificial or not.

At least Tomoyo always put them up for their stay. Kurogane was entirely convinced that she just had a pair of rooms set aside for them all the time. There were definitely clothes in Kurogane’s size in the drawers every time they came by. Some with more frills than others. 

“Well,” Tomoyo chirped, tucking away her tools into an oddly fashionable box. Kurogane wondered idly if Tomoyo was this eccentric in every world. “You’re in perfect working order once again. It’s nice to see you taking such good care of my work.”

Kurogane flexed her fingers. She could still feel the whir of gears and metal beneath her fake skin. It was the only thing aside from the arm itself that she had asked of Tomoyo, but try as the little inventor might she still couldn’t get rid of the feeling. It wasn’t so bad, Kurogane hardly noticed it anymore, but if the choice ever became available, she’d like to rid herself of the mechanical reminder. Rolling her shoulder Kurogane stood and thanked Tomoyo. 

“It’s not as if I’m taking special care of it, or anything. I treat it like I would treat my arm.”

Despite her gruff tone Tomoyo smiled up at her as if she had just sung the young woman’s praises from the rooftops. “I’m still happy to see it.”

Unable to stop herself, Kurogane sighed and gave Tomoyo a small smile. It didn’t matter which world they were in, Tomoyo was Tomoyo and Kurogane had an undeniable soft spot for her. “Thanks again.”

It was getting late by then, Tomoyo having insisted on dinner before tinkering with the arm, and Kurogane made her way down the quiet hallways that were becoming more and more familiar to her. She didn’t mind this world so much, even if almost everything was different from home. 

Though, the company certainly went a long way to making everything seem better, Kurogane thought as she entered the room and found herself faced with an eye full of smooth, white skin. Fai was in the middle of getting changed into her night clothes, standing near the dresser in nothing but a pair of flattering pastel panties. At the sight Kurogane decided that Fai could go without the pretty night gown tonight. 

The door closed and clicked shut behind her as she strode into the room, stepping easily into Fai’s space and wrapping her mechanical arm around the mage’s waist. “Any particular reason you’re lazing about half-naked?”

“I was not lazing, Kuro-pon, I was in the middle of changing when some brute just walked in like she owned the place,” Fai responded with a giggle. “I think she might be after my virtue.”

“She’s going to be disappointed then, seeing as you don’t have any,” Kurogane smirked, pulling Fai more firmly against her and nuzzling the top of her head affectionately as she spoke. 

Fai gasped and pulled her head out from under Kurogane’s and looked up at the ninja with a mock-hurt expression. “What a mean thing to say, Kuro-run!”

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at Fai. “I have personally seen to a good deal of your loss of virtue, there’s nothing mean about it.”

The blonde turned away, sniffling dejectedly even as she stayed put in Kurogane’s embrace. “Kuro-tan always says such means things to me, even in bed! I don’t know why I stick around, maybe I’ll go ask Tomoyo-chan for a different room to sleep in.”

That was a damn, dirty lie. Kurogane was not mean to Fai, especially not in bed (a little impatient, sure, but not mean). Kurogane was a purposefully attentive lover and far from chatty in any circumstance, including sex. “Don’t be such a drama queen,” she scowled. There was no heat behind it.

Fai didn’t seem ready to just give in though. She folded her arms and looked up at Kurogane through the hair that had escaped from its tie as she’d been changing. “Kuro-chu should find a way to make it up to me.”

Ahh, so that’s what was going on, Kurogane thought. Even with the progress they had made with Fai’s self-worth she still had trouble asking directly for things she wanted and nearly always phrased them in a way that made it seem like an exchange or a joke. It wasn’t perfect, but it was worlds better than before when Fai refused to even hint at things she wanted. 

“What did you have in mind?” Kurogane asked. Slipping a finger into the waistband of the panties and giving them a playful snap.

The snap of elastic made Fai give a startled squeak before batting away Kurogane’s hand. “It’s a surprise,” she cooed, turning herself back around and slipping her arms around Kurogane’s shoulders.

The last time Fai surprised Kurogane with an idea of hers Kurogane had wound up getting fucked against a bookcase while being magically bound in place. It hadn’t been unpleasant, just very unexpected and, no matter what, Kurogane wasn’t a fan of the unexpected. But Fai was giving her that face that promised all sorts of things, and it wasn’t like she would ever force Kurogane to do something she didn’t want to do, even if she could. Kurogane trusted her.

With a roll of her eyes Kurogane agreed and Fai happily pulled her down for a kiss. Sometimes it was delightfully easy to keep Fai happy. Kurogane wrapped her arms around Fai’s waist and lifted, prompting the other woman to wrap her legs around Kurogane’s hips. Kurogane loved that Fai liked to be man handled. The blonde was always eager to climb Kurogane like a tree and let the ninja put her wherever she liked – the bed, a table, a wall. The feel of Fai pliant in her arms was something Kurogane hadn’t expected to enjoy so much, and she never shied away from indulging in it.

“Where to?” Kurogane asked against Fai’s neck where she was sucking a mark onto the fair skin. 

Fai didn’t answer right away. Instead she tugged lightly on Kurogane’s hair and went back to kissing her, nipping at her lips and licking into her mouth. Kurogane let out a pleased rumble from deep in her chest when Fai continued to pull on her short strands of dark hair, urging the magician to continue the treatment. Fai knew Kurogane wasn’t afraid of a little rough housing during sex, but she always needed a little encouragement to get there, which Kurogane was happy to provide.

A hand slid under the neckline of Kurogane’s shirt and nails scratched between her shoulder blades. “Mm, bed,” Fai purred as she sucked on Kurogane’s earlobe. 

Kurogane complied, walking them over to the bed and dropping Fai onto it, letting her bounce once… twice, before climbing over her and kissing a trail down the side of her neck to her breasts. She sucked a mark onto one of Fai’s boobs as her mechanical hand gently kneaded the other, dragging the pad of her thumb across a pink, perked nipple. Kurogane sucked and bit at the soft flesh under her mouth and Fai wriggled beneath her, sweet keening noises slowly making their way past her lips as she arched into Kurogane’s touch.

A pair of hands found their way back into Kurogane’s hair, nails scraping against her scalp before thin fingers tangled and tugged at her hair. Fai’s head was tilted back, offering up everything to Kurogane. There were several love bites already bright against the pale skin and Kurogane greedily sucked and bit more. They always disappeared for too quickly for her liking. 

Leaning up Kurogane licked at the shell of Fai’s ear. “So, what did you want to try?” She was sure Fai hadn’t forgotten, but if Kurogane got too worked up they might never get around to it.

Without a word Fai flipped their positions and in one fluid motion slipped her hands under Kurogane’s shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side to be forgotten. She straddled Kurogane’s waist and smiled. “Patience, Kuro-min.”

Kurogane huffed and rolled her eyes. She could already tell Fai was in a teasing mood, which she supposed was alright by her, even if she preferred a quick, rough roll in the sheets to slow, languid coupling. 

There was a soft, blue glow and Fai leaned close, kissing along Kurogane’s jaw and pausing when her lips were next to the ninja’s ear. “Tell me no if you don’t want to do something,” she said right before Kurogane’s wrists were immobilized and placed up on either side of her head. 

She knew this feeling, Fai had used this spell on her before to keep her wrists in place while they’d had sex in the back of a bookstore not too long ago. She tested the spell, straining against the magical binds and found that she couldn’t move. There was nothing holding her in place, her body just refused to move like she told it to. 

A thrill shot through Kurogane at the display of power. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Fai could probably kill Kurogane if she wanted to, or at least give her a good run for her money. Kurogane would be lying if she said she didn’t find that attractive. Above her Fai was drawing a few more of her magic letters, a look of concentration on her face. 

“What the hell is that?” Kurogane asked, scowling up at the magic.

Fai chuckled and shook her head slightly, but otherwise stayed focused on the magic she was weaving for another minute. “You’re always saying mean things, so I’m going to make it so Kuro-sama can’t say anything.”

“What?”

The glowing grew slightly brighter as Fai pushed magic into the spell. “This spell makes it so you can’t say words,” she explained. “I’ve modified it so that you can say one word.”

Well, she had mentioned gagging Kurogane at some point. At least the spell wouldn’t leave the foul after taste that something being shoved in her mouth probably would. “Why one word?”

The look Fai gave her made Kurogane feel like that was a stupid question. It wasn’t, it was a perfectly reasonable question to ask your scheming girlfriend. “Whichever word you pick will be your safe word. You’ll say it if I’m doing something you don’t like and then I’ll stop and remove the spells.”

That all seemed a bit unnecessary to Kurogane. “If you do something I don’t like I won’t need words to tell you. We don’t need it.”

Obviously, that had been the wrong thing to say. Fai’s expression darkened and she leaned forward to look Kurogane in the eye. The glow from her magic made her expression even surlier looking. “Kurogane, you will pick a word or I will roll over and go to sleep right now.”

Kurogane cleared her throat and nodded. Fai leaned back, her expression lightening a bit as Kurogane mulled the request over. “Nihon.”

Fai smiled and added a few runes to the spell. After a few seconds Fai nodded to herself and lifted the circle of magic letters. “This might feel strange,” she warned as she lowered it towards Kurogane’s throat. 

The magic wound its way around her neck lightly. It felt like fingers skimming over her skin before it stilled and settled against her throat. The pressure was light in a way that made Kurogane unable to tell if there was actually something around her neck or if it was just the effects of the magic. She tried to ask but no sound came out.

Above her Fai smiled. “It works,” she chirped, simply delighted. She swooped down and kissed Kurogane soundly, Fai’s hands framing her face. “I’m so glad! I’ve never used a modified version of that spell.”

What Kurogane tried to shout was “WHAT!?” but what came out was an undignified, slightly strangled squeak. There was a beat of shocked silence where Kurogane tried to threaten Fai with her eyes and Fai tried to hold back a fit of giggles. It didn’t last and the magician finally burst with gleeful laughter. Kurogane could feel her face heating up and turned her head away. It was Fai’s fault anyway, practically experimenting on her!

After a few more seconds Fai calmed herself down and peppered kisses across Kurogane’s still red face and down her neck. Fai’s teeth tugged at something around Kurogane’s neck, which answered her earlier question about the spell. Fai’s fingers skimmed around it lightly as she sucked a mark onto Kurogane’s collarbone. 

“This looks very nice on you, Kuro-chan,” she said as she sat back up to admire her handiwork. 

Her hands traced invisible lines down Kurogane’s chest, swirling here and there and leaving tingling warmth in their wake. She raked her nails down Kurogane’s flanks, just the right amount of pressure to ensure bright red lines would be there for the next day or so, a pleasant reminder. The light prickling pain-pleasure had Kurogane arching her back and she was pleased to discover she could still make encouraging noises. Everywhere Fai’s hands went her nails left trails, pricking Kurogane’s skin just enough to excite.

Teeth nipped and tugged at her skin, growing less and less gentle the lower Fai moved and the louder Kurogane moaned. Strong, thin fingers dug into the firm muscle of Kurogane’s thighs as Fai’s mouth left a trail of kisses across her stomach, like a bridge between her hips.

With a quick kiss against the flat of her stomach Fai scooted down the length of Kurogane’s legs and off the bed, leaning forward long enough to unbutton the ninja’s pants and hook her thumbs over the top. It took some yanking and a pause to remove Kurogane’s shoes as well, but before too long Fai had Kurogane naked. Smirking, Fai slowly pulled off her own panties, dangling them off one finger before letting them fall to the floor with the rest of their clothing. 

“That collar does look very nice on you, Kuro-wan,” Fai said as she climbed back onto the bed. “Wonder if I could convince you to wear it around without the spell.”

Kurogane growled, hopefully making it clear that she would not be wearing anything like this outside of the bedroom. Fai seemed to get the point because she sighed and shrugged before dipping down between Kurogane’s legs and sucking a mark onto her inner thigh. 

“We’ll talk about it later, then,” Fai hummed into the sensitive flesh she was currently kissing a trail along, slowly working her way higher. She blew a puff of air against Kurogane’s sex and cast a glance up at the trapped ninja. “I wonder how wet Kuro-sexy is right now.”

Unable to actually answer, Kurogane lifted her hips, silently urging Fai to touch her. Instead of doing as she asked, Fai pinned Kurogane’s hips down with a firm grip. “Soon, but me first,” she purred, crawling her way back up Kurogane’s body. There was the soft glow of magic again as a phantom pressure began rolling against her clit. Kurogane let out a low groan, tossing her head back and instinctively trying to press harder into the magic’s light touch, which, of course, did nothing. 

Part of Kurogane wanted to kill Fai for doing this to her. She hated being teased and played with, but there was no denying the heat running all along her skin or the thrill that shot up her spine every time she pulled against the magic holding her in place. She also knew that if she really wanted Fai to stop she could very easily make her.

Fai was kneeling above Kurogane now, smiling down at the red faced woman, her eyes mischievous. At some point all of her hair had escaped the loose tie she kept it in, allowing the wispy locks to fall wherever they pleased. The mess her hair was in and the flush that ran from her cheeks and blossomed over her chest made Fai look a bit wild and the sight had Kurogane licking her lips in anticipation. 

Just like she thought she would Fai maneuvered herself until she was situated above Kurogane’s face. This close Kurogane could smell how aroused Fai was, even as the blonde held herself just out of reach of Kurogane’s waiting mouth. The warrior let out a low growl, the closest she could get to telling Fai to get on with it, and huffed in impatience. 

She hadn’t had the chance to eat Fai out in ages and Kurogane loved the way the mage came apart with her mouth on her. The combination of the control Kurogane felt while eating Fai out mixed with the almost helplessness forced on her by Fai’s magic promised to be more than a little interesting. 

Fai lowered herself slowly, jerking back up if Kurogane moved to meet her half way. Kurogane kept her head on the pillow and waited for Fai to put herself within reach. “Don’t start until I say so,” and her voice was an order that shot straight to the heat building in between Kurogane’s legs. Kurogane was going to have to stop and take a serious look at herself later, but for the moment she obeyed and let Fai lower herself until she was pressed against Kurogane’s still lips. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Fai poised over Kurogane’s face, Kurogane obediently still, breathing in the scent of Fai’s arousal. Eventually, one of Fai’s hands found its way to Kurogane’s hair and gripped it tight. “Go ahead.”

There was no teasing when Kurogane started to work her tongue against the already wet flesh pressed against her face. Fai breath left her in a rush of surprised air. Her breath never recovered, each exhale was shaky and each inhale more of a gasp than anything.

Kurogane wished she could grip Fai’s thighs. She could feel them, taut and shaking on either side of her head, and she wanted to dig her fingers into the soft flesh there, leave bruises the shape of her hands against the pale skin, but her hands were tied, literally, so she busied herself with pouring all of her attention into pulling Fai apart with her tongue. 

It wasn’t easy to angle her head the way she wanted with Fai on top of her like that, but she did manage. She pushed her tongue inside of Fai, curled it and thrust it in and out a few times before swiping it flat against the wet length of the blonde. Kurogane flicked at her clit a few times before sucking at it. She worked at Fai relentlessly, her nose buried in coarse hairs and the scent of her lover.

The grip Fai had on Kurogane’s hair was tight, just this side of painful, and between that and the steady rocking of Fai’s magic between Kurogane’s legs the ninja could feel herself coming apart at the seams. Everything was holding her there on the point of arousal without letting her even close to the peak. She pulled at her restraints uselessly.

She wanted to touch so badly, to grab Fai and pulled her roughly down, hold her still and have her way. At the same time, though, when her wrists failed to budge she felt pleasure spike through her and she knew as much as she liked being in control she loved having it taken away from her. That idiot might have been on to something wither little games. 

Above her Fai was nearing her climax. Her breath was coming in high pitched, little gasps, even now and again punctuated with a breathy “Kuro!” as the magician failed to pull a proper nickname to mind. Kurogane worked her mouth against Fai unforgivingly, pressing and twisting her tongue every which way making the muscles of Fai’s thighs twitch and shake. Her skin was sticky with sweat as they trembled with her on coming orgasm.

When Fai came it was with a thin, high pitch, keening noise. Her body was pulled tight and her back arched like a bow. The hand fisted in Kurogane’s hair tightened and pulled, now well into the territory of pain and it made Kurogane moan, her mouth still full of Fai. The blonde ground herself down against Kurogane’s still working mouth, riding out her orgasm, taking her pleasure from Kurogane in the most amazing way. 

When she was finished she lifted herself up on still shaking legs and flopped uselessly to the side, panting and smiling as she carded her fingers through Kurogane’s hair. The pressure between Kurogane’s legs hadn’t stopped moving at all and refused to quicken, even when she growled in impatience and rolled her hips to make her point, still unable to use words. Fai just chuckled in response and licked a long, lazy line up Kurogane’s throat, tongue running over the collar she’d summoned. 

Nipping along Kurogane’s jaw Fai hummed. “That was a very good girl.”

Something in Kurogane thrummed happily at the praise, as simple as it was. If she had her words she’d be able to tell Fai exactly how she could go about thanking her, so she did what she could, lifting her hips and letting a rumbling noise roll through her chest and baring her teeth a bit. 

Fai understood exactly what she was asking. Aside from it being obvious they were both intimately familiar with each other’s body language, as far back as Yama they’d been able to pick up on each other’s subtle bodily cues, especially when they’d had no choice but to learn to do so. It hadn’t gone away, only strengthened and deepened in understanding. They could have whole conversations with little more than their eyes when it was called for. 

Grinning in a way that plainly told Kurogane she was going to be working for her orgasm Fai propped herself up on her hands. “Does Kuro-woof know what else I’d like?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she slipped her hand between Kurogane’s legs, dipping a single finger inside of her before slowly dragging it out. “I want to hear Kuro-puppy beg.”

Kurogane cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. That seemed to be enough prompting to have Fai explain exactly how she expected the muted warrior to beg for anything. “Even dogs can beg without needing words,” she sang, the smile on her face sly. Kurogane felt her face heat up as she realized what Fai was asking her to do.

The answer was no, she would not whine like a dog asking for table scraps, she refused. 

“Oh don’t worry,” Fai continued. “I know it’ll take a lot of work for Kuro-puppy to beg me, that’s why she won’t be able to come until she does.”

As if to illustrate her point the hand that was still between Kurogane’s legs glowed softly and thrummed with power and Kurogane just knew she was going to lose this fight. That didn’t mean she was just going to roll over and accept it, though.

Defiantly, she pressed herself against Fai’s hand, searching for friction. She hooked one leg around Fai to keep her close and pulled her in, doing her best to make sure Fai couldn’t slip away. Not that she was trying. Instead of trying to squirm her way out of the press of Kurogane’s leg Fai smiled, the flash of her teeth sharp as any sword.

Without warning or build up Fai slid two fingers into Kurogane’s slick hole and started moving them in and out, curling them just the way that drove Kurogane to the edge. Fai’s thumb had replaced her magic and was rubbing firm circles on her clit and Kurogane knew she would be coming soon if it wasn’t for whatever magic Fai had used on her. 

Already there was a fire under her skin, sweat was beading across her body and Fai was working her just the way she liked it. Kurogane let loose a guttural moan, rolling her whole body trying to get at an angle that would tip her over the edge despite Fai’s magic. She could feel the pressure, the heat pooled low, practically pulsing between her legs as the blonde continued thrusting skill fingers in and out of her. 

Kurogane’s breath was coming in harsh pants, punctuated by moans and growls that were too breathy to really be called that. Kurogane was practically thrashing on the bed, pulling at the magic restraining her to no avail. She needed to come or she was going to die.

“Come on, Kuro-woof,” Fai purred, licking a stripe from where her pubic hair began all the way up to her navel. “Beg like a good puppy.”

Kurogane wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to last. Fai was mouthing across her stomach, licking and biting in all the right places as Kurogane arched helplessly on the bed. Pretty soon it wasn’t even going to be a choice, the only noise she’d be able to make would be a whine.

Fai’s eyes were dark, her pupils swallowing up all but a thin ring of blue around them, as she watched Kurogane squirm (and there was no other word for what she was doing). “Beg, Kuro-puppy. Be a good doggie,” she cooed into Kurogane’s warm skin. “And _beg_.” 

She punctuated the command with a sharp bite to her side and that was it. With her teeth sunk into Kurogane’s skin she let out a high, airy whine, pulling with all her might at the magic holding her in place. It didn’t budge one bit but the sweet curl of Fai smile was all Kurogane really cared about as she moved forward and kissed Kurogane. “There’s a good girl.”

And just like that Kurogane could feel the magic lift and her orgasm ripped through her within seconds. Fai’s skillful fingers worked her through it, pulling another, low whine from Kurogane as the ninja slumped down, boneless, breathless, and tired. 

Absently, Fai wiped her hands on the sheets before moving up Kurogane’s body and tapping her neck. “Maybe I should leave you like this for the night,” she said thoughtfully. “I could wake you up in all sorts of fun ways.”

Kurogane let out a weak growl that made her embarrassed it had come out of her mouth. With a chuckle Fai tapped her throat again and the light pressure from the collar disappeared. “What was that?”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ , mage.” Her voice was hoarse and rough and she cleared her throat a few times before speaking again, though it didn’t help much. “I will kick your ass.”

The look Fai gave her was a little too smug for Kurogane’s liking and after the teasing she just went through she really wanted to smack the idiot upside her head. So she did, breaking through the spell on her wrists easily and relishing the surprise on Fai’s face before Kurogane’s fist connected with the side of her head, just hard enough to make a point. 

“What-” Fai was blinking over at Kurogane as she stretched upwards, pleased to finally move freely again.

She looked over at Fai and raised an eyebrow. “You said that the spell worked through the will of the user and captured. I guess I wanted to break free more than you wanted me to stay put.”

If she sounded a little smug, so what?

Fai huffed, more for show than actually chagrin, and pulled Kurogane so that they were both lying down. She started to pepper Kurogane’s face and chest with light, butterfly kisses, gently running her hands up and down in lazy strokes. “Mm, Kuro-sama was very good tonight,” she sighed happily into Kurogane’s neck. She could feel the blonde’s smile pressed against her cooling skin and wrapped an arm around her thin waist. 

They stayed that way for a while, both of them calming their breathing and heart rates as the tiredness settled over them and Kurogane’s eyelids grew heavy. She nudged Fai halfheartedly and yanked the blanket out from under her when she wouldn’t do more than grumble sleepily and cuddle closer to Kurogane. She covered the both of them and settled down for sleep.

If someone had told Kurogane a few years ago that she would be where she is now and would have done what she’d just done she probably would have laughed and then killed them for saying such stupid things, but here she was and honestly, even so far away from home, she couldn’t be much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is totally self gratification. I'm into this, if you are too, great, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
